


Don't Shut Me Out - Ponyboy x Reader

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [13]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Swearing, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Tumblr request for "Don't Shut Me Out" with Ponyboy





	Don't Shut Me Out - Ponyboy x Reader

That night, I stumbled home in the dark by myself. I’d gone to a party. A Soc party. Some frat kid home for break. 

That night, I’d wanted to drink myself to death. 

Obviously, I’d failed. 

I was pissed- at the world, at myself. I was annoyed- my new fishnet stockings had a hole in them (imagine that, right?) and my jacket was falling off one shoulder and I didn’t have the wherewithal to shrug it back onto my body. And I was cold- see previous.

I couldn’t help my eyes from rolling when I saw him sitting on my front stoop as I struggled to walk in my stilettos.

Ponyboy Fuckin’ Curtis.

What a weird fuckin’ name. 

We’re dating. Or at least we had been, anyway. I’m not too sure what we were now. My entire life was crumbling like the sidewalk under me, and at this rate, he was probably going to go with it. Maybe that’s why he was here. To end it. 

Not like I wasn’t a walking trainwreck these days. He probably just didn’t want to deal with it anymore. Who could blame him? According to my family, I was pretty worthless, anyway. 

It’s fine, I had told myself. What the fuck ever. Just another thing to pile into the black hole where my chest used to be. 

But damn, he looked mighty cute sitting there. In that moment, I wanted to stamp my traitorous heart beneath my feet. How could I be thinking about that when he was here to break up with me?

He looked up when he heard the clicking of my heels on the sidewalk and quickly stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t give away the nervous tendencies I’d picked up on ages ago. 

“What are you doin’ here?” I asked. Or at least tried too. I might’ve slurred a few words. 

“I came to see ya, Y/N,” he said. “Just-just wanted to have a talk, I guess.”

“Okay, and?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m wonderful, stupid,” I spat back. “Do I fuckin’ look okay to you?”

Pony looked down at his shoes for a second and chewed on his lip. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” I laid the sarcasm on pretty thick, but I think it must have just gone over his head. Poor kid. He could really be airheaded sometimes, even at nearly eighteen. 

“Well, you’re bein’ kinda shitty,” he answered. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m a piece of shit, afterall.”

“What?” He looked up at me again, concern crossing his features. “Who told you that?”

“Tsk,” I clicked my tongue. “Forget it.” I grabbed the back slung over one shoulder and started shuffling around inside, looking for the keys to the front door. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately, instead- my drunk hands were clumsy. 

I dropped the bag and suddenly, it was all overwhelming for me. I let out a frustrated, primal groan and kicked the bag into the street. 

“Y/N, what’s going on?”

I turned back to him, my anger at its peak. 

“Everything, Ponyboy,” I snarled at him. “Happy? Everything is wrong.” I gave him a dramatic shrug. “What do you care, anyway? Ain’t you here just to break up with me for being a shitty girlfriend? So just do it and get it over with so I can get on with my night.”

His eyebrows knitted together. He seemed too stunned to talk for a moment. I started head out into the street to gather my belongings. And find my keys. I could hear my bed calling through the window.

“Break up with you? That ain’t why I’m here.”

I paused for a moment. 

“You-you aren’t?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?” He dropped his butt right back on the stoop. “Come here and sit with me for a minute.” He patted the small area next to him on the concrete. I grabbed my purse and did as he asked. Those words deflated me and the fight left me right quick.

“I just thought...how else could my life get worse tonight?” I said after I’d plopped my ass down onto the step. “And here you were.”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? Why are you beatin’ yourself up like this?”

I hesitated. He was watching me, intently, and I know he noticed. I was happy it was dark and that he couldn’t see the red rim that had appeared around my eyes.

“Please,” he begged me. “Please, don’t shut me out. I want to help you. That’s-that’s why I’m here tonight. I’m worried. We all are.”

I looked down at my lap and wrung my hands together. The fabric of my skirt wrinkled a bit in the movement. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around mine Finally, I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the talk we were about to have and looked back up at him.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.”

He nodded, eagerly waiting to hear about how shitty my life had become. 

And then, when my drunk mouth couldn’t hold back anymore, I spilled all of my secrets to him.


End file.
